The art of decorating glass tumblers or the like before firing for glazing, prior to my invention, is exemplified by Ryckman U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,487 issued Aug. 4, 1953 entitled Machine for Applying Precious Metal Decorative Bands to Glass Tumblers, and Blank et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,707 issued May 17, 1966 entitled Method and Apparatus for Decorating Glassware. The Ryckman patent teaches one skilled in the art a technique for applying stripes to the lateral walls of tumblers; the Blank et al. patent teaches a technique for banding the rims only of tumblers. Both Ryckman's and Blank et al.'s teaching require that the surface to which pigment is applied is substantially horizontal (the lateral wall of the tumblers in Ryckman, the tumbler rims in Blank et al.), under the pigment applying members (rollers 26 in Ryckman, belts 52, 53 in Blank et al.), and both teachings specify an open-type pigment reservoir (item 30 in Ryckman, FIG. 7; item 85 in Blank et al., FIG. 4). Thus while Blank et al bands the rims of tumblers in erect position, it is impossible with that device to stripe the lateral walls, which are vertical surfaces; and the necessity of mounting the tumblers in chucks with their axes horizontal in the Ryckman teaching inherently involves manual handling of the tumblers from supply conveyors (such as item 10 in Blank et al.) to insert and remove them from the chucks. Thus there was a long-standing unsolved problem of providing means for automatically striping the lateral walls of vertical tumblers, and optionally simultaneously banding the rims thereof, which was finally solved by my inventin as disclosed and claimed in this application.